


Family Affairs

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twisted Family Affairs rock and tip the boat over on Rose's 21st birthday. This story is NOT for the seriously Canon fans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affairs

Turning twenty-one was a big day. Apparently it signified true adulthood. Looking back though, Rose Weasley had no idea how much this birthday was going to change her life…drastically and forever!

The day started out beautiful. The sun was shining bright, the warmth that surrounded her was amazing and if her party wasn’t just about to start, Rose would insist on going out to her grandparents place for a swim in their lake.

Walking down the stairs and being greeted with many shouts of ‘Happy Birthday’ and streamers being thrown, party poppers going off and some Weasley Whizzing Wheezers going off made Rose jump, but she smiled brightly anyway. Her eye caught Scorpius’s and she winked at him. They had been together for so long that everyone was awaiting their marriage announcement. 

What no-one knew was that their relationship had ended ages ago, but they just didn’t know how to tell everyone. The family feuding between the Weasley’s and the Malfoy’s was a thing of the past, her relationship with Scorpius saw that happen. Now, how could she tell everyone that she was in love with another man?

Finally making her final step down, Rose was greeted with many hugs and kisses from her friends and family. Her arm then looped through Scorpius’s and he led her to another part of the room where her cake was waiting for her. Everyone hushed as they realised that Rose was ready to make a speech. She looked into the eyes of her mother and almost fainted.

So much hope and longing sat in those eyes, waiting for her to say ‘Scorpius and I are getting married!’ Gulping, she looked away and found the comforting eyes of the man she was in love with and felt her emotions calm. Taking a deep breath, she began her very, prepared speech.

“Thank you everyone for turning up to this very special day,” She smiled. “I know that there is something you all wish to hear from me right now, but I think I may have to disappoint a few of you,”

Her mother looked confused and her father looked amused. _Oh, this is going to be fun!_ She thought. But without further delay, her next words were flying out her mouth.

“Scorpius and I are no longer together. We haven’t been for quite some time,” Rose paused for a moment as gasps could be heard and a comforting hand held hers and she smiled at Scorpius. “The truth is that I’m in love with someone else, Teddy and I have been seeing each other for the last three months,”

This time everyone looked at Teddy who was smiling brightly. Ron burst out laughing; Hermione sat down in her chair and aside from her father’s laugh and everyone else was silent.

“Ron, shut up,” Hermione snapped.

“I can’t love, I wish I could,” Ron said as he continued to laugh, doubling over and holding his side.

“What on earth could be so funny?” Hermione looked crossly at him.

Ron waited for his laughter to subside and everyone seemed to be watching them now, making Rose feel slightly better that the attention had shifted.

“Well, you see love,” Ron said as he sat down beside his wife and wiped a tear away from his eye. “Astoria and I have been seeing each other,” Again, the gasps started and Hermione looked like she was ready to hex Ron. “I was wondering how it was going to work with my daughter marrying Scorpius and her father being in love with her new mother-in-law, but now,” Ron laughed again. “It’s all going to be okay,”

“You cheated on Mother?” Rose finally found the words to speak.

Ron looked into the confused eyes of his daughter and sighed. “Nothing has really happened, we have kissed and I do love Astoria, but I was waiting for the right time to tell you all, and this just…came out,” Ron said more seriously.

“There is kind of a flaw in your announcement, Dad,” Hugo spoke up and looked towards his sister. Suddenly, all eyes were on Hugo and Rose just stared at her brother, feeling slightly numb. “I’ve been seeing someone too,” Hugo said softly. “Scorpius and I wish to be together.”

More gasps were heard, Hermione looked like she was ready to be sick, but this time, and Rose was the one top burst out laughing.

“Oh my god! Scorpius?” Rose turned to her ex.

“I’m sorry Rose, I wanted to tell you. Hugo and I had no idea how to say this to anyone though,” Scorpius looked towards Hugo and smiled. “But I guess we’re all out now,”

Hermione leapt out her seat and stared around the room. “Wait! Rose is in love with Teddy, Hugo is in love with Scorpius and my _HUSBAND_ is in love with Astoria?”

“Yes, that about covers it,” A soft voice from the back of the room said and everyone turned to see Astoria enter the room. She placed a small, delicate wrapped gift on a table and slowly approached Ron and Hermione. “I spoke to Draco this morning.”

“And?” Ron asked expectantly.

“Well, he’s okay with us being together, just not to marry. Draco wishes us to remain married and honestly, I have to agree. I still love Draco, but I don’t want to lose you either.”

Ron looked hurt, but then smiled. “I just want to be with you,” He told Astoria and before anyone knew what was happening, they leapt into each other’s arms and were kissing each other.

Hermione had seen and heard enough and fled from the room. Teddy stepped up to where Scorpius stood and shook his hand. “I guess congratulations are in order.”

“Thanks mate,” Scorpius then passed Roses hand over to Teddy. “Finally, she’s all yours.” 

Teddy took Rose’s hand and smiled. “Happy birthday.”

Rose laughed and hugged Teddy tight. Over his shoulder, she watched as Scorpius moved over to Hugo, kissing him lightly before heading outside. “Do you think they’ll be okay?” she whispered.  
“Who?” Teddy asked and stepped back from Rose and looked behind him. He watched as Hugo opened the door for Scorpius and they left the house hand in hand. “They’ll be fine,” He smiled. “I’m more worried about your parents.”

“I know,” Rose sighed and watched as her father held tightly onto Astoria.

~~*~~

Standing out on the back porch, Hermione tried to hold back her tears. How on earth had her life gone so horribly wrong? She knew that her marriage to Ron had been rocky for a while and the thought of divorce had entered her mind a few times, but she would never have cheated on him, ever!

“Hermione?”

Turning around, Hermione saw Harry and flung herself into his arms, burying her head into his shoulder and began to cry.

“Shhh,” Harry soothed her. “Everything will be okay.”

“Oh, how can they be Harry?” Hermione sniffled as she pulled slightly out of his arms. “Everything is such a mess.”

“Then can I complicate things a little more?” Harry said softly and saw the confused look in Hermione’s tear, tilled eyes. Without another word, Harry lowered his head and captured her lips with his.

~~*~~

Without anyone noticing, Astoria’s older sister Daphne had snuck in the house as all the drama was unfolding. Finding Charlie Weasley, she took his hand and they quietly left the house, and were out in the backyard.

Finding a space behind the huge tree that held up the cubby house Ron had built for Rose and Hugo as children, Charlie wrapped his arms around Daphne. 

“I’m so glad you decided to come,” he whispered softly.

“I am too,” She smiled before leaning in and kissing him. “I guess things around here will be a bit…hectic?” She laughed.

“Yeah, I guess so. I was hoping to reveal our relationship today, but I think enough has been revealed today.”

Daphne laughed. “Well, Mr. Weasley, since you have me out here, what do you plan on doing with me?”

“Many things,” he growled and crashed his lips to hers.

~~*~~

Hugo and Scorpius climbed up the steps to the old tree house and sat side by side inside it. “Do you think your Dad will mind?” Hugo finally said and Scorpius sighed.

“I don’t really care. I want us to be together,” Scorpius shrugged and looked to the handsome young man beside him. “I love you, Hugo Weasley.”

“I love you too,” Hugo whispered and leaned over to kiss Scorpius, but just before their lips met, they heard moans coming from outside.

“What the?” Scorpius said and sat up on his knees, turning around and looking out of the small window. “Aunt Daphne?”

“Oh my…” Daphne scrambled off Charlie and tried to find her clothes. “Oh for goodness sakes turn around boys!” 

Scorpius and Hugo laughed as they looked away and made their way out of the tree house. Just as they rounded the tree, they saw Daphne and Charlie righting their clothes.

“Uncle Charlie?” Hugo said in surprise and Charlie just grinned.

“What can I say?” Charlie said as he wrapped his arms around Daphne’s waist from behind.

“Welcome to the family?” Scorpius offered, making all four of them laugh.

~~*~~

Hermione pushed Harry away. “What are you doing?”

“What I should have done many years ago,” Harry said and stepped closer to Hermione. “I love you…I always have.”

Hermione shook her head. “You love Ginny, remember your wife?”

“Ginny is…She moved out a week ago,” Harry told her. “She and Neville and Seamus are…together.”

“WHAT?” Hermione could hardly believe her ears. “Since when?”

“For a while,” Harry shrugged. “Ginny has always known about my feelings for you, but we also knew that you and Ron loved each other, so we made the best of our relationship. But now the children are all grown up, we decided that it was time that we get the chance to finally be really happy.”

“Harry, this is insane,” Hermione said and shook her head again.

“No, it is perfect.” Once again, Harry captured his lips in hers and this time, Hermione opened her mouth to him, allowing herself to fall into Harry’s arms and the comfort he brought with them.

“Ahem.” 

Hermione and Harry broke apart and turned to see Ron and Astoria standing there. “I ah, just wanted to make sure everything was okay?”

“I’m not talking to you Ronald Weasley,” Hermione said hotly and Harry nodded.

“You don’t mind?” Harry said to his best mate.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and back. “Nah mate, things look like they are the way they should be.”

Astoria squealed and clapped her hands. “We’re just one big happy family.”

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes.


End file.
